Night of White
by heka
Summary: [First Ficcy] Risa-chan invites Dark-san over for the sheer sense of fun! Riku won't be pleased though... DarkRiku, DaisukeRiku {Completed}
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! This is heka here, first fan ficcy here and I am, as you can see, a rabid Dark/Riku fan! Go them! So, yeah, this is it...the first one... so be nice and leave a review! Thanks! PS It's rather short...

**Night of White**

It was night. This was the time he usually appeared, whisking through the silence like a hawk. Riku turned in her bed uncomfortably, her lips still tingling slightly from the kiss that he had stolen from her.

Her first kiss.

She flushed silently.

'Damn!' she swore quietly, as she shut her eyes from the image that was forming in her head. Pulling the covers over her face, she tried to get to sleep but failed, as soon as she heard a shrill police siren piercing the darkness.

Her door slammed open.

'Riku! Riku! He's here! The police have spotted him!' her twin sister, Risa, trilled. She sighed inwardly. Sitting up from her bed, she glared at her sister as Risa switched on the lights. Risa was wearing her fluffy pink nightgown as usual, and for some reason, this made her annoyed.

'Risa...' she moaned as her sister dragged her off the bed. 'You know how I hate him...'

'I'm not hearing that now Riku,' Risa smiled as she dragged her twin to her own room, which had a television set installed into the wall, 'They said that he's going to steal an item quite close to our home! Besides...' Risa grinned eerily at her sister. 'He's going to be part of our family soon... you'll just have to get used to him...'

Riku froze. 'WHAT?!'

Risa laughed. 'Kidding! But I'll have to let you know though, I've invited him over to our house after he has taken the item... it's going to be so cool with Dark-san over!'

Riku stood dumbfounded as Risa continued to drag her happily into her own room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke slouched down in the recesses of Dark's mind.

'Oh no...' he groaned.

'What's up, friend?' Dark laughed as he swept across the town's skylight, doing a loop-de-loop, you know, just for the heck of it.

'I just remembered... the place we're going? It's near Harada-san's house...'

Dark grinned as he flew towards his destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued! Yes I am so evil.

Remember to review! The button! There it is! It _beckons_...


	2. Chapter 2

Inspector Saehara was irritated. This was going to be one of the countless times when Dark was going to get in and out without any scratch on him. He wondered about the credibility of his police force.

He stared at the artefact that he was supposed to be guarding. Clenching his fists, he looked up to the ceiling, to the skylight right at the top of the roof. That was the weak spot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was where Dark was currently flying to, dodging the various spotlights scanning the area.

'Granddad told me that this artefact's supposed to help lovers recognise each other...' Daisuke recited from his memory to Dark. 'Perhaps it can help me and Risa recognise each other!'

'Give up already, Daisuke, she's mine...' Dark smirked. 'Besides, don't you prefer Riku?'

Daisuke ignored the point. 'He also said that should any couple just declare their love in the presence of the Pendant, the Beast Within will be released.'

'Beast?' Dark smiled. 'This ought to be fun...'

They landed on the rooftop and peeped in through the skylight just after one of the huge spot lights set up around the area swept over it. Dark looked up at the clock tower. It was almost midnight, the time when he announced he would take the Turtledove Pendant.

'Wizu!' Dark commanded. The pair of wings disappeared to form a small lop eared creature with red eyes and it loped off into the night.

The clock started to strike the hour. The police were all in frenzy just as the lights went out.

'Damn!' Inspector Saehara swore. 'Check the emergency generator! Go, go!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark floated down to the glass case covering the twinkling pendant. Surprisingly, the entire room was empty. Shrugging to himself, he removed the glass case easily and took the pendant out and was ready to leave as someone in the room clapped slowly.

'Well done. Nicely taken indeed,' the speaker came out of shadow and Dark recognised the ice-blue hair that covered the brilliant mind of the Supreme Commander-in-Chief, Hiwatari Satoshi.

'Oh dear...' Dark groaned inwardly. However, he grinned at the young man.

'I'm sorry, can't stay long today...' he laughed as he zipped out through the hole in the skylight.

'Catch him!' the boy yelled as he doubled over in pain. The lights, having finally switched back on, focussed on the darting figure in the sky. Dark, however, was escaping from the scene casually, as his ebony wings bore him to freedom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ne, ne, Wizu's found a sort of letter...' Dark nudged Daisuke mentally. He opened the fluffy pink letter and nearly fell out of the sky in shock.

'Risa wants you over at her house??' Daisuke exclaimed, causing a determined Dark to careen out of control again in the sky.

'Give me a break, Daisuke!' Dark cried out, exasperated. 'I'm trying to fly here!'

'Sorry Dark...' Daisuke murmured. 'So are you going?'

'Sure, why not?' Dark smirked as he turned towards the Harada residence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Heka: Heya sorry for the late update! Internet screwed up on me... gaahh...

Thanks to all who reviewed!! Such a nice warm and fuzzy feeling I'm getting.... Sorry to say this but there'll be hints of Dark/Riku only, I haven't really geared myself up for full blown Dark/Riku pairings... need more experience...

Now, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku fidgeted slightly as she waited for her sister to emerge from the bathroom. Rolling her eyes slightly, she strolled out to the balcony, enjoying the slight breeze that blew around the area. Her mind wandered, and she unconsciously returned back to that night...

She shook herself mentally. 'Snap out of it, Riku! You hate that evil pervert!' she told herself fiercely.

'Do you, really?' a quiet voice asked. She spun around, nearly screaming out in fright, and bumped right into a black shirt.

It was Dark. He had an odd expression on his face.

Riku backed away.

'Does it matter to you, the ladies' man?' she shot back. Dark closed his eyes and bent his head down slightly as she continued talking. 'You've got practically the entire female population in town swooning at your feet...what's my hatred to you?' Her voice trailed off as Dark looked up again and grinned at her, his eyes flashing. Smiling down at her, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Riku flushed furiously.

'What the-!' she exploded.

'You're just so... interesting, you know,' he teased.

Leaving Riku shaking in both fear and anger, he was about to reach for the door behind her when his head suddenly exploded with stars.

He cursed loudly and was rewarded by another stunning blow, coupled with more purple and other coloured patches in his vision.

He rounded on Riku, who had one of her hands bunched into a fist.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' he thundered, rubbing his head painfully. Riku huffed.

'I felt insulted,' she muttered.

Dark was amazed at the sheer incredulity of the issue. His temper wasn't helped by Daisuke, who was laughing at the back of his head.

'What is the matter with you? That strange woman hit me!' he hissed.

'What's even stranger is that the strange woman was able to hit you twice!'

'Ne, you're really not helping here,' he growled at Daisuke, before turning to face Riku, who had her back to him.

'Fine, fine, I'm sorry... Happy?' he bowed mockingly. Riku turned to face him and stuck her tongue out. 'All in all, I don't like you.'

_God she looked so adorable doing that_, thought Dark automatically. Tilting his head, she grinned at her.

'Do you know that you looked so cute when you did that?'

Riku flushed again and turned her back to the smirking figure. Dark strolled up and placed both his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back to rest on his chest before she could protest, and tilted her head upwards to face him. Riku was flushing brilliantly again, as he slowly bent down to brush her lips again...

Daisuke, on the other hand, started protesting, rather _too_ violently, in Dark's opinion.

'Dark-san, that's too outrageous! We're here on Risa's invitation!' he cried. 'Stop it!'

Dark winced then shrugged as Riku pulled herself away from his grasp. To Daisuke he sighed, 'Hai, hai, Oka-san! Sometimes I think you're just like a nagging woman...' Turning to face a rather freaked out Riku, he asked, 'So, where's that sister of yours?'

Riku pointed to the room mutely.

Dark winked at her and strode into the room. Riku continued to sit outside at the balcony, contemplating.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark stood in the middle of Risa's room, and looked around. It was quite plain but well designed, with two beds for both sisters to sleep on. He noticed that the television was on, and documenting his theft of the Turtledove Pendant.

'... and this ends another exciting episode of one of the many thefts of the Phantom Thief, Dark!'

He decided to tap his foot for good measure. There was an immediate answer from a closed door near the end of the room.

'Yes, Riku, I'm coming out soon! Just give me five more minutes!'

'Five more minutes there means five less minutes with me, Risa!' Dark cackled. There was a ruckus from behind the closed door. 'Oh, Dark-san, you're already here? Riku never told me!' Risa squealed. 'Wait for me!'

Daisuke, inside Dark was egging him on. 'Dark-san, just this once! Check the Turtledove Pendant, to see if Risa-chan and I are meant for each other!'

'But it can only be used in the presence of the significant other...' Dark mused, reaching into his pocket for the object. 'Besides, it'll take me and Risa and that's never a good combination...'

'Granddad told me that it doesn't matter whether it's me or you, it'll count us as one,' Daisuke countered eagerly. Dark shrugged and dangled out the Pendant in front of him. It was intricately carved in silver, with the turtledove's wings spread out wide.

'What am I supposed to do again...?'

'It'll just glow when we're compatible. Point it at the door. Risa's on the other end, it should work.'

Dark pointed the dove to the door. Nothing happened.

'Perhaps...' Dark cut him off, laughing.

'Nah, we and Risa never were compatible. As for Riku...' he trailed off and pointed the pendant at the figure by the balcony.

'But... but...' Daisuke was cut off by the pendant. The turtledove was glowing bright green.

Dark's eyebrows rose.

'Well, what have we here...'

He was shortly cut off from any oxygen by something which hit him with the force and the volume of a mini-hurricane. Wincing and groaning slightly, he slipped the pendant into his pocket again as the creature professed its love for him.

'Dark-san, Dark-san, you got my letter! You've finally come over!!' the creature was exclaiming, slowly suffocating Dark as it did so.

'Aargh...' he groaned inwardly but forever the courteous gentleman, he said, 'Yes, Risa, I'm very happy to see you too...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heka: I grovel before you... I am so sorry for updating after such a long time... I made you wait... -grovels- forgive meeeee....


	4. Chapter 4

Heka: Hi it's me again! So sorry that it took so long to update… hahaha anyway, this is the last chapter, and it's going to be quite a long one so yeah, have fun reading it!

To moioioi, Satoshi collapses over in pain because Krad is dying to come out! He doesn't make an appearance though, poor Krad…

**Night of White: Chapter IV **

Riku turned around from the view of the sea to catch a very odd view in her room. Apparently Dark was slowly being strangled to death by her sister. She rolled her eyes.

'Risa, you're suffocating him,' she replied as she walked towards the inseparable pair. Dark was still wincing slightly as Risa continued to cling onto him.

'No… let me just hold him some more…'

'If you do, he'll die of oxygen deprivation, sister,' Riku muttered. Sighing, she reached out and started to pry her sister's hands from Dark's waist. Risa had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who wasn't very good at sports.

'Risa… if you don't let Dark go now, he'll die! He's going purple!' Riku snapped.

Risa finally let Dark go. Dark started gasping for air, taking deep breaths.

'Yeah, Dark-san… now I see how scary she can be…' Daisuke smiled weakly.

'Yeah, no wonder you're no good for her, she could kill you!' he laughed back at the boy mentally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, erm… can we see the artefact you took today?' Risa asked cautiously, after releasing Dark from her grasp, seating him on her bed and ending it off with her bouncing onto the bed itself to continue to scare him with her vivid staring. Riku was by the study table, shaking her head slightly, before remembering her manners and asking whether he would like a drink. She had gone down to get it, after Dark had agreed to one, with Risa entertaining him with her ardent admiration with himself.

'Dark-san… always the egoistic one…' Daisuke sighed.

'Daisuke…' Dark started and laughed. 'What, jealous?'

'I give up.'

'And no, Risa, I can't allow you to see it,' Dark said firmly. Risa whined.

'But Dark-san…'she started. 'It was so pretty, when shown on the television, couldn't you let me see it just this once?'

Daisuke did some quick thinking on his part. 'Harada-san's not here right? So I suppose we can show Risa, but once Harada-san returns, we must keep it, else it'll glow…'

'You don't want Harada-san to know of your love?' Dark smirked. 'Poor Daisuke…'

'Shut up.'

'Oh here you go, Risa.' Dark dug into his pocket and showed her the Pendant. Risa's eyes glowed as she picked it up and placed it around her neck. 'Woooww… it's so gorgeous…'

Dark rolled his eyes mentally.

The door clicked open.

'Hey…Risa, I've got the drinks…'

'Dark-san, she's here! Grab it quick!' Daisuke yelled in Dark's head. Dark winced.

'Relax…'he smiled as he swiped the necklace from Risa's neck and slipped it into his pocket again. However the necklace had started to glow and the twins, unfortunately, noticed it.

'Ne, what's that?' Riku queried.

Dark, for once in his entire lifetime, was flustered.

'It's the…'

'It's the pendant from today!' Risa squealed. Riku, strangely, was intrigued.

'Can I see it?'

'Busted.' Both Daisuke and Dark moaned in his head. 'We just have to show her then...' Daisuke sighed. 'Think up of something quick.'

Riku was handed the pendant by an excitable Risa. The pendant glowed even more fiercely as she examined it, turning it around and around.

'Why is it glowing?'

'Oh… it glows in the presence of girls!' Dark grinned even as Daisuke groaned about the stupidity of the thought.

'You're so brilliant, you think up of one…' Dark snapped, in spite.

'No…' Risa started, thinking. 'The reporter said that this pendant glows to help lovers recognise each other…'

'Damn,' Dark muttered. Sometimes, Risa can be so…

'Not so,' Daisuke remarked. 'Too smart.'

'Hai…' Dark was forced to agree.

Riku was starting to get nervous. 'Why is it glowing in my hands? Risa you take it… I don't have a lover…' she coloured slightly.

Risa purred at the chance to recognise her true love. Taking the pendant, she was quickly disappointed when the pendant became dark and lifeless in her hands. Thrusting it to Dark, she quickly became furious when the pendant started to glow again in his hands. Riku blushed even more when she saw this.

'Well… we know who the lovers are now, do we?' she cried. 'Dark-san and Riku! Riku, I can't believe you…'

'But… you know I hate him! Stinking pervert!' she sniped. Dark had his own say too.

'I don't like her, why would I like her, cute as she is, but she's too fiery for me…' he laughed.

'Baka!' Riku scolded. 'Don't you dare insult me!'

'Well you're the one insulting me first, who said I was a stinking pervert…' Dark teased.

'Risa…' Riku started, as Risa turned on her heel and left the room. 'Risa!'

'I'll go after her,' Dark muttered, holding Riku back, when she started to chase Risa. 'She'd want to hear from me, not you.' Riku looked up at him and then nodded as he zipped out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovers…

Risa could not believe it as she ran out of her room. Riku and Dark-san? Her Dark-san? How could she?

She turned and started down the stairs. Away… she thought, away from both of them…

'Risa!' Dark thundered as he crashed out of Risa's room.

Daisuke was currently beating himself up at the back of Dark's head, so for once, Dark didn't have a second opinion in an issue.

Dark leapt over the landing and onto the stairs, in front of Risa, who stopped dead, her tears flowing freely now.

'Risa, it isn't what you think it is! We both hate each other, you know it!' he said firmly. 'You trust the Pendant too easily, Risa!'

'Dark-san…' she sobbed and clung onto him, crying wildly.

'Oh great…' Dark muttered to himself as he held to a weeping Risa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku bit her lip, alone in the room. She can't have loved Dark now can she… but the kiss… he never said that he liked her now, did he? She remembered seeing Daisuke's face… or at least, something like an echo of Daisuke's face, blushing after the kiss.

'But Daisuke and Dark are completely different!' she exclaimed to herself in the room.

The door creaked open again. Dark was carrying a snoozing Risa, who held onto him tightly. Riku nearly laughed at the incredibility of the situation. Here was Dark, the great Phantom Thief, reduced to babysitting her younger sister!

She ran to help him put Risa onto her own bed. Dark winked at her.

'Well, I guess I better be going now right? Now that the hostess is asleep…' he grinned.

Riku had no reply to this; Risa did arrange everything. 'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Walk me to the balcony?'

'Umm, sure,' Riku, unable to say anything else at the sudden request, nodded.

The two stood, with Dark looking up at the night sky in the balcony as Riku stood at the edge of the bedroom just before the tiles started.

Dark turned to face her, smiling. 'Well, today was certainly interesting, I'll say.'

Riku nodded and looked down, quieter than usual. Dark strolled towards her and tilted her head to face his.

'What's up? Where's the usual feisty Harada-san I know?'

'Nani?!' Riku removed his hand from her chin in record time while taking a step backwards. 'There's nothing wrong with me!'

'That's more like it,' Dark smiled. 'Now I don't like you in that way but I won't deny that someone else does…'

'Dark!' Daisuke snapped, alert for any mischief.

'Don't worry punk, I won't say much,' Dark reassured Daisuke in his head, talking to Riku again, he said, 'See you, Harada-san, and goodnight… oh yes, before I forget…'

He bent down, took her hand, and kissed it lightly. Riku immediately retracted it, looking horrified, a complete contrast from Dark's confident smirk.

'What are you thinking of?' she murmured.

'Ja ne, Harada-san,' Dark whispered into her ear before taking off in a whirlwind of black feathers, leaving a very confused Riku at the balcony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Daaaarrrkkk!!!!' Daisuke's wail echoed in his head as they gained more height.

'What, Daisuke? I handled it well, no?' Dark laughed.

'What were you thinking of?!' Daisuke moaned. Dark laughed harder.

'Ne, Harada-san said the same thing!' he cackled as he flapped off to the Niwa residence, oblivious to Daisuke's protesting cries of going back to apologise.

There were many things that Dark, the great Phantom Thief, liked. And a challenging woman is one of his favourites.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's the End! Haha it was really nice of everyone to review, all 11 of you! Haha, okay some reviewed twice… but that doesn't count. :P

I really love you guys, thanks for reviewing on my little short story! I'll try to work hard on full blown Dark/Riku stories now, cause actually I wanted this to be a full blown Dark/Riku but it came out like that… still I feel that this is better than any full blown I would have written 'cause in the entire series there wasn't really that much hinting of Dark/Riku so….

Okay I'm talking way too much now. Still, please! Review! Or I'll send the happy/evil Krad from my other story, Statuette of Carmelle after you!

Read that story as well. Review if you want to.

Love, heka!


End file.
